Votre prénom ?
by Enilebom
Summary: On a imaginé Mathieu et Antoine dans le futur, en tant que chat ou encore dans un conte de fée, alors franchement pourquoi pas dans le passé ? Mais est-ce vraiment une fan qui écrit ? Matoine. [OS]


_Trente secondes, trente-et-une, trente-deux, le voyant rouge de l'écran vient de s'illuminer signe que la prise de commande a dépassé le temps moyen. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération Mathieu pose ses deux mains sur le comptoir et attend patiemment que l'homme en face de lui daigne enfin choisir entre frite et potatoes, ainsi que sa boisson._

_Cela fait quatre mois qu'il travaille dans ce restaurant de restauration rapide. Quatre mois qu'il porte un magnifique uniforme au polo vert et à la casquette trop étroite. Quatre mois qu'il se brûle les doigts avec les timer chauffés à blanc pour les sandwiches. Quatre mois qu'il sent le graillon, le gras et la sueur pour un salaire minable. Et quatre mois qu'enfiler un pantalon est une torture à cause des deux hématomes qui ce sont formés sur chaque côté de ses hanches, témoins de sa petite taille et des coups à répétition porter entre sa peau et le comptoir dès qu'il s'en approche._

_Quatre mois qu'il supporte des clients indécis, râleur, bruyant, à l'haleine parfois douteuse. Et le jeune homme devant lui atteint tous les grades du client pénible. Arrivant en plein rush, ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut, plissant les yeux pour lire et déchiffrer les panneaux d'informations, demandant la composition de chaque hamburger proposé, et ne se décidant jamais. Dans son dos Mathieu sent le regard de son manageur de plus en plus noir, voyant que la commande n'avance pas._

_« En fait je vais vous prendre un menu simple, avec un Royal Deluxe, une frite…euh non des potatoes, et un Fanta…sans glace ! »_

_Le caissier s'apprête à faire le total quand il voit le regard du brun se glisser vers les glaces sur le panneau derrière lui. Le plus petit en est sûr, le client va demander un parfum dont ils sont en rupture._

_« Et il me faudra un Very Parfait caramel.  
-Maintenant ou plus tard ?  
-Maintenant. »_

_Pas de s'il vous plaît, pas de merci, juste une commande et rien d'autre. Mathieu déteste les gens mal poli. Lui qui recevait les foudres de son père si ce dernier apprenait qu'il n'avait pas dit bonjour ou merci, il a du mal à comprendre les gens impolis._

_Annonçant le montant avec un sourire forcé, Mathieu manque de s'étouffer quand il voit l'homme fouiller dans toutes ses poches à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. Et il rit jaune quand le client daigne enfin retrouver la pièce de cuir avant de récupérer bien vite la monnaie tendue._

_Posant paille et serviette, Mathieu fait un pas pour faire couler la boisson, un autre pour récupérer son sandwich et gratifie d'un léger sourire un autre employé qui lui a apporté son accompagnement. Le tout déposé il fait un dernier détour pour glisser un pot vierge sous le robinet de glace. Laissant la fraicheur lui engourdir les doigts, le caissier finit de déposer la cuillère et se reconcentre sur son client qui semble mal à l'aise._

_« En fait je vais prendre à emporter… »_

_Retenant un nouveau soupir, Mathieu marmonne un « pas de soucis » dans sa barbe et secoue un sac avant d'y déposer un fond et de remplir le tout.  
Avant que l'homme n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Mathieu ajoute les sauces en masse et tend avec un peu trop de force le sac vers son interlocuteur qui baisse les yeux un peu confus, et désolé._

_Le client suivant lâche un petit rire quand son voisin de devant quitte enfin le comptoir et indique sa commande en un temps éclair au grand bonheur de Mathieu._

_Une heure longue et interminable suit la commande désastreuse et Mathieu peut alors enfin quitter le restaurant, fuyant les odeurs acides de la plonge et la chaleur des friteuses. Fourrant son uniforme dans le fond de son sac il part avec un vague salut, retrouvant l'air frais de l'extérieur et la nuit sans lune._

_Traversant le parking presque désert, le jeune homme rejoint le périphérique, empruntant le petit chemin piétonnier illuminé à intervalle irrégulier par les phrases des voitures. D'une marche rapidement Mathieu se laisse déjà embrumer par les vagues de sommeil, mais allonge le pas quand il sent une présence dans dos._

_Peu désireux de tomber sur un troupeau de jeunes éméchés ou sur une cougar mal fagotée il ne se retourne pas mais entend derrière lui son suiveur qui tente de le rejoindre. Pas plus rassuré que ça, mais pas non plus trouillard Mathieu finit par se stopper en plein milieu du chemin, tournant les talons, faisant face à son assaillant. Qui n'est autre que le client de tout à l'heure._

_« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là ! »_

_Sous le silence et presque rageusement Mathieu s'apprête à reprendre sa route mais l'homme ouvre la bouche, prêt à donner une réponse._

_« Je…Je voudrais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que j'ai été un peu pénible mais j'étais tr…  
-Dit-moi que c'est une blague ! Si c'était un test ou une autre connerie dans le genre vous pouvez laisser tomber vos excuses, là je veux juste rentrer chez moi.  
-Non, non, non, je venais de mon plein gré mais quand je vous ai vu… »_

_Le sang battant dans ses tempes, les jambes douloureuses d'être resté trop longtemps debout, le ventre gargouillant de faim et les yeux se fermant presque tout seul Mathieu ne comprend rien à ce que lui raconte l'homme en face de lui. Ils semblent avoir le même âge, son implantation capillaire semble aussi folle que leur rencontre à cet instant, ses yeux brun sont recouverts de fines lunettes et un épais manteau brun couvre une chemise style bucheron. Tout en lui respire la virilité, souligné par une barbe de plus de trois jours, et pourtant son comportement semble enfantin, timide, un peu perdu._

_Trop fatigué pour tenter d'y comprendre quelque chose, Mathieu lâche enfin un soupir dans la nuit et secoue sa main en signe d'incompréhension._

_« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vous amène, si vous êtes dérangé ou juste un con, mais là je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Rentrez chez vous, finissez votre repas et allez dormir c'est sûrement ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. Et ne vous avisez plus à me suivre. »_

_Sur ces mots, Mathieu lui tourne le dos et reprend sa route, priant de tout cœur pour que l'homme comprenne et rentre chez lui en le laissant en paix. Mais c'est sans compter sur la question étrange qui finit par stopper le jeune homme dans son élan de fuite._

_« Vous croyez au coup de foudre ?! »_

_L'interrogation est simple, facile, anodine, et pourtant venant de cet homme au plein milieu de la nuit sur un petit chemin mal éclairé elle prend une tournure tout autre, presque un peu inquiétante, voire dérangeante._

_Incapable de partir sans avoir le fin mot de cette histoire qui semble sans queue ni tête, Mathieu rebrousse le chemin et note un éclair d'espoir dans le regard de son interlocuteur._

_« C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ? Un happening ?  
-Non. Une question sérieuse.  
-Dans ce cas la réponse est non. Bonsoir. »_

_Serrant les poings pour ne pas laissez son énervement le trahir, le plus petit des deux recule d'un pas et fait mine de partir, espérant faire réagir son camarade de nuit. Mission qui réussit._

_« Mais moi oui. Et ça met arriver ce soir…  
-Bien…j'en suis ravi, vous auriez dû le dire que vous aurais mis deux pailles et deux cuillères dans votre sac…  
-Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai été troublé, perdu, j'ai sentis mon cœur battre plus fort, j'avais chaud très chaud, j'en ai perdu mes moyens. »_

_Incapable de trouver une réponse ou une remarque après ça, Mathieu plonge son regard azur dans les pupilles animées de désir de cet être si étrange, et se rend compte que le comprend que l'homme d'écrit semble être celui qu'il adoptait devant lui au comptoir._

_« Ses yeux surtout, c'est son regard qui m'a troublé. Il est si…bleu. »_

_Mathieu avait de plus en plus peur de ce qu'il comprenait, l'homme en face de lui ne le lâchait plus du regard, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jeans délavé._

_« En fait si j'étais si…perturbée tout à l'heure c'est que je crois bien que vous…  
-NON STOP ! Je ne veux pas savoir, je..je comprends rien à votre délire là et vos histoires de cœur je m'en fous un peu en fait…  
-Pourtant c'est vous mon coup de foudre. »_

_La phrase est tombée comme un éclair sur la terre, une claque dans la figure, une bombe sur la guerre._

_Si le petit comprend bien, un homme, enfin cet homme, est tombé amoureux de lui, comme ça, rien qu'en le regardant, lui Mathieu Sommet derrière son comptoir, puant la frite et la graisse, affublé d'une casquette sombre, d'un polo verdâtre et d'un pantalon trop grand._

_Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleure, il ne savait même pas s'il était bien dans la réalité ou déjà dans un de ses rêves. Tout cela semblait bien ironique, un mauvais, très mauvais roman à l'eau de rose, une série de l'après-midi ratée. Une telle déclaration ne donnait pas envie, une telle rencontre non plus. « Et vous comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? –Au fast-food, je lui ai préparé un repas beaucoup trop calorique, saturé de graisse et de sucre et lui est tombé sous le charme. »  
Non définitivement cela n'a pas de sens, ni même de romantisme._

_« Ecoutez je sais que ce que je viens de dire est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais je suis un mec comme ça, bizarre. Et..enfin je comprends si vous me renvoyez balader, je suis un peu maladroit, mais je voulais vous le dire…parce que ce soir j'ai vraiment ressenti un truc, et..Enfin voilà on ne se connait pas mais… »_

_Sans finir sa phrase, l'homme à barbe prend le visage de Mathieu en coupe et glisse le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus petit avant de fermer légèrement les yeux, et dépose ses lèvres brûlante sur celle de Mathieu, les liant dans un baiser étrange et inattendue. Baiser auquel Mathieu répond avec ardeur sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, emporter par cette chaleur qui monte en lui. Il s'accroche alors aux cheveux de cet inconnu et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux approfondir leur baiser._

_Quand ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et haletant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris, incongru, indécis, ne sachant pas si tout cela était normal ou si la fatigue les guidait à faire n'importe quoi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit Mathieu venait d'être embrassé par un parfait inconnu, et il avait aimé ça. Plus que tout. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de comprendre ce coup de foudre, de l'exploiter, de se faire une raison, de donne un nom à cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi._

_« Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.  
-Antoine. »_

«Antoine sérieusement tu crois que vraiment qu'une telle rencontre aurait pu se passer ? On habitait chacun à l'autre bout de la France, et excuse-moi mais je ne me laisse pas embrasser comme ça !  
-On nous a imaginés dans le futur, en tant que chat ou encore dans un conte de fée, alors franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas nous imaginer dans le passé.  
-Premièrement parce que ton imagination me fait peur, deuxième parce que je préfèrerais que tu m'embrasses réellement plutôt que dans l'une de tes histoires absurdes… »

Délaissant avec plaisir son ordinateur sur lequel Antoine essaye tant bien que mal de reproduire une des nombreuses histoires qui parle de lui et de sa relation avec Mathieu, l'homme aux cheveux fou rejoint son amant lové sur le canapé et l'attrape par les hanches, l'attirant vers lui sans trop de difficulté, et l'embrasse avec fougue et désir, retrouvant cette douce chaleur qu'il a tenté de décrire dans son écrit.

Mais il n'y a pas de doutes pour lui, la réalité est bien plus appréciable que la fiction, surtout dans les bras de Mathieu.


End file.
